


Sleep is for the weak

by NyannyCat_13



Series: The "I just seem to love depressed/suicidal Alexander, don't I" oneshots [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Aaron Burr Being an Asshole, Alex Will Never Sleep, Both While Trying to be Helpful, Hallucinations, I Obviously Love my Characters, Illegal Insomniac Drugs, Implied Overdose, M/M, Make This Poor Bastard Sleep, Oneshot, Pills, Something I made w/ my friend at 2 last night, The Lack of Punctuations are on Purpose, Thomas Jefferson Being an Asshole, Throwing Chairs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 11:51:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10513203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyannyCat_13/pseuds/NyannyCat_13
Summary: Hamilton takes pills to keep himself from sleeping and his asshole hallucinations are trying to talk him out of it.





	

Alexander sighed and grabbed the open bottle, the child-proof cap thrown to the side, and his second water bottle that night. He gave a sideways glance at the alarm clock as he poured a few more of the little pills into his hand. 5:30. How long had he been awake for the love of God he wished he knew a few weeks, at least hopefully. But he still had so much to do its not his fault if hes running out of time all the time in the WORLD.

His train of thought was practically shattered as he resumed typing yet another essay that was due in five months with shaking fingers. He didn't remember that it was from so far in the future, he was running in nonexistent fumes.

"You know there's no way you're gonna be able to win any arguments if you stay out of bed and keep shoveling those pills into your mouth," Burr mused behind him. "I thought those were illegal, anyway."

"Shaddup." He glared at the figure sitting on his (neatly made) bed. "It . . . It helps let me finish . . . these." It was hard to form words when his brain began to crash and burn around him, even with the pill still rolling around in his mouth. He glowered again before taking a swig of cool water to Wash down his high. Wash. Washington. "Son . . ." he muttered softly before returning to his essay. What was he even writing about? He wasn't even sure anymore as the days slipped into the hazy blur of life so did the essays.

A few minutes later he groaned again and hit his desk loudly, bringing his hands to his face as if they could wipe away his need to sleep. He was so TIRED. Hamilton huffed loudly and placed some more of the little pills into his hands. "Stupid fucking things don't even work . . ." He grumbled, throwing them into his mouth. Times like these were when he was happy he kept the pill bottle open.

"Sweetheart!" Burr, sir exclaimed in a sickeningly sweet tone. "Don't go too overboard on those crack-filled candies you have there. Who knows what might happen." He responded by throwing an eraser at the smirking man. It passed through him and hit the bed with a bounce.

"You know, he does have a point." Alexander's head snapped to look into the face of none other than Jefferson. He groaned loudly why did his stupid mind have to conger up these assholes he didn't know. "You don't want to overdose on these pills, do you?" The stupid mac n' cheese fucker continued without even acknowledging the glare.

"Fuck you," he murmured softly. The tired man got up from his seat and wavered in the air, acting as though he was about to tip over at any second Burr was just staring well fuck him. "Fuck you." He repeated. He didn't know why but he was getting really angry probably because Jefferson. He grabbed a large piece of a broken chair off the ground, ignoring the splinters that sprinkled onto the floor.

"Ah, so you do? That would make sense. I mean, anyone would want to kill themselves after two months of nonstop typ-" Jefferson was interrupted as said large piece of chair was thrown at him with a "FUCK YOU!" The chair went through him and crashed into a large bookshelf. Small trinkets and books flew out everywhere, and the the two hallucinations/one person all cringed at the loud noise.

"Ahh, crap." Alex muttered the migrane was fucking back. He moved through his sleepy haze why was he so tired he hated it all. He held his head, the pain feeling excruciating to his half-dead brain he fell back into the chair and shook he felt tears running down his cheeks it was too much it was all too much TOO MUCH. Even though he couldn't feel it, he knew Jefferson was hugging him. "Get off me, fucko." He growled loudly.

"'S not fun in the club when the one I'm debating against can't even think straight. Go to bed." Jefferson shot back.

Alex groaned, mentally pushed the man away (he did move to the side), and got up.

He took two steps and fell back down again.

The two hallucinations traded looks. Jefferson moved towards his rival's desk and peered into the open bottle. It was completely full around 8. 

There were currently two tiny pills left.


End file.
